


The Lost Days

by barbarian_logic



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarian_logic/pseuds/barbarian_logic
Summary: Content from number of days in the Blaseball Siesta between the 25th October and November 8th that are considered 'missing' or 'lost' and affected by a freeze.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Lost Days

**Tuesday, November 3rd, 2020 ******

********

********

"Diane, I lost days in that place and came back changed, I got no answers, only questions and a pair of wings that defy explanation."

I slowly raise the tumbler in my hand to my lips and pause for a moment before tipping it back and devouring the remaining amber liquid. I savour the taste, letting the thoughts running through my mind slide around my head like whiskey in a glass. I hadn't been missed whilst I was away, those friends and acquaintances I have were not surprised at my taking a four day time-out apparently; there were a few whatsapp messages sure, but no-one was concerned. If Barb had been here they'd have twigged something was up, but they're not. Barb forked off somewhere and left me with this bizarro nightmare.

I flex my wings, they are a permanent fixture, not just for hellmas deal. "Why did the Tug pull me _back_ from there, surely that was the Hellmouth, surely the Tug wants me there.." I stare at the wall with the smiling sun painted on it, " that's the _whole forking point_''.

A pause, a fly hums past in the corner of my vision doing fly things, "Isn't it?"

"Diane I am rambling, which we both know is against office rules." I look over at a picture of Barb I had hand drawn a while back, with the carefully written 'No Ramblin'' tagline. "Yeah pretty sure that's the rule."

I pour some more from the bottle into my glass and take a sip, "not bad." I look back at the picture of Barb, "was saving this for a special occasion, but what's more special than surviving hell and learning how to fly." Another sip. "Got a dat- coffee thing with Hailey tomorrow. Should really catch up on work I suppose, but I need a moment. Plus there is that weird time thing going on." I stare at the wall a moment longer, "Oh did I not mention that before? Yeah so time is kinda forked and whilst we can still _do_ stuff it's all distorted and weird and the internet is broken." I frown, "Should probably investigate that, but at least I don't have to doomscroll right now."

**Wednesday, November 4th, 2020 ******

********

********

"Want a coffee for the road?"

"Yeah go on then, double espresso with hazelnut milk" I hesitate, "thanks, appreciate it" I'm bad at this.

"Yeah no problem Vivi," a smile.

Busy coffee making noises, an elephant walks in and trumpets whilst unfurling a banner that spells out A W K W A R D in unevenly spaced intervals.

"So, uh, thank you for coming with me to get my car, I-"

"-Yeah no, I, problem. I mean, no-"

"-Problem! Yeah! Good, I mean, thanks, yeah it means a whole lot." A pause, I run my hand through the flames on my head, "to have company y'know, as well as the ride."

"Yeah of course, it's a fair way out to The Lot and you never know what you might meet on the road, best to have someone along with I say." The coffee sounds subside, the coffee is presented and there is a smiling standoff for eight heartbeats before:

"Oh, yes we should go. Thank you again for the coffee, you rock." I look at the coffee and raise the takeaway Sunbeans cup to my lips to take a sip, "oh bloody hell that's hot" 

Hailey is laughing again, "yeah it is nonsense duck, c'mon already let's get to my car."

I'm a forking (oh lord, I'm _thinking_ in these not-swears now) detective, how am I struggling here, I wonder as I follow. My wings have to kinda... crouch down to get through doors, it's weird as hell. We reach Hailey's car, a modern electric type, and hop in. I'd received word that Ash had been located at The Lot earlier that day and didn't really want to leave it longer than I had to, to collect - I wasn't expecting Hailey to offer to drive me but here we are.

The drive over was fairly straightforward, we chatted about life living in Hellmouth, music, our shared love of Critical Role, and of course the Beams win last season. Turns out some of the team drop by her Sunbeans branch fairly often and she's a big fan of Hendricks because he is always so polite and has a great sense of humour apparently. We listened to the new Phoebe Bridgers album for a bit and then it was over. 

**Thursday, November 5th, 2020 ******

********

********

Work.

"Diane, I am back at work and you know what that means."

A cacophony of distressed bleating interrupts me as the various multi-coloured sheep nearby sing their song.

"Yes Diane, sheep. Sheep of every colour in the rainbow to be precise, and all of them very distressed and wondering why they are filling the town from the museum to the Solarium. I didn't even know we _had_ this many sheep."

I bat away at a questing mouth trying to inspect my pocket. "So anyway, I got a call from Maris over at the bike shop that there was (I quote) "some bloody unusual forking sheep stuff going on in central Vivi, I tells ya the Sun2 is up to somethin' it ain't to be trusted no sir". I hung up on Maris but decided to take a look anyway, my day up to that point had mostly been paperwork and returning missed calls to collect information or be told I was "forking useless, where were you? My Adam grew the wrong sort of horns because you weren't there". 

Anyway I turned up in central just as another flock of sheep rocked up down the 191 as if they were attending a Stones concert that only Sheep were invited to. Oh and every sheep has wool the colour of the rainbow, not just dyed (I'm not a stranger to a farm, I've seen dyed wool) but changed at, like, the molecular level or some shirt. Plus their eyes were all burning with an inner fire and some had halos formed in between their horns.

So here I am, just another day living in Hellmouth. I've tried interviewing eighteen of the sheep so far, but only one had anything to say and it was about the election and how the time freeze affects it. I've tried assisting local authorities in guiding the sheep to specific locations, but it's not easy - they kinda want to go where they want to.

"A large number of the... leaders seem to be congregating at the Solarium. Diane, if this is a Beams thing then I'm going to have words with the Man Who Owns All the Teeth. I'd have words with Sol but I tried that and just got a nasty headache. 

[For full journal see the Sunbeams Blaseball Discord]


End file.
